prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Gotch
| birth_place = Hoboken, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Arkham, Massachusetts | trainer = Donovan Morgan Michael Modest Ric Thompson Bryan Danielson Harley Race | debut = 2001 | retired = }} Seth Lesser (October 18, 1982) is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in WWE under the ring name Simon Gotch. He performed on WWE NXT where he became a one-time NXT Tag Team Champion, with Aiden English, who were collectively known as The Vaudevillains. Professional wrestling career Independent Circuit (2002–2013) Smith competed on the independent Circuit, appearing for promotions such as All Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Chikara and Full Impact Pro. He most notably competed as Ryan Drago, a character reminiscent of early 20th-century grapplers such as George Hackenschmidt. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2013–2016) In June 2013, Lesser signed a developmental contract with WWE and was assigned to their developmental territory WWE NXT, where he adopted the ring name Simon Gotch (a homage to Frank and Karl Gotch). In June 2014, Gotch formed a tag team with Aiden English known as The Vaudevillains, with the gimmick of a pair of old-timey vaudevillians. The Vaudevillains made their in-ring debut as a team on the June 19 episode of NXT, defeating Angelo Dawkins and Travis Tyler. In August, The Vaudevillains participated in a tournament to determine the number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championship, before losing to The Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara and Kalisto) in the finals. On the October 30 episode of NXT, The Vaudevillains won a tag team battle royal to become the number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championship. They received their title match at NXT TakeOver: R Evolution against The Lucha Dragons, but were unsuccessful. After some hiatus, The Vaudevillians returned on the June 3, 2015 episode of NXT, defeating Jason Jordan and Marcus Louis. On the July 8 episode of NXT, The Vaudevillians defeated Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady to become the number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championship. The Vaudevillians received their title match on the July 29 episode of NXT, in which they were unsuccessful. The Vaudevillians with "Blue Pants", in their corner, would go on to defeat Blake and Murphy in a rematch at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn to win the NXT Tag Team Championship. On November 11 episode of NXT. the Vaudevillains lost the title to Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson, ending their reign at 61 days. On the November 25 episode of NXT, the Vaudevillains challenged Dash and Dawson to a rematch for the title in a losing effort. On the December 23 episode of NXT, the Vaudevillains competed in a four-way tag team match against Blake and Murphy, The Hype Bros and Chad Gable and Jason Jordan, which was won by Gable and Jordan. On the March 16, 2016 episode of NXT, the Vaudevillains were defeated by Gable and Jordan, now known as American Alpha, in a number one contenders match for the NXT Tag Team Championship. Main roster (2016–2017) On the April 7, 2016 episode of SmackDown, the Vaudevillains made their main roster debut as heels, defeating The Lucha Dragons. On the April 11 episode of Raw, the Vaudevillains were announced as one of the teams to participate in the number one contenders tournament for the WWE Tag Team Championship, where they defeated Goldust and Fandango in the first round later that week on SmackDown and The Usos on the April 18 episode of Raw in the semi-finals. At Payback, the Vaudevillains faced Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady in the finals of the tournament. The match resulted in a no-contest due to a legit concussion by Amore, and the Vaudevillains were declared number one contenders. While the Vaudevillains lost to The New Day at Extreme Rules, they competed in a Fatal 4-Way Tag Team match, also involving Enzo Amore and Big Cass and Gallows and Anderson, for the titles at Money in the Bank in a losing effort. On July 19 at the 2016 WWE draft, the Vaudevillians were drafted to SmackDown in the tenth round of picks. In August, a tag team tournament for the newly created WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship was set up by SmackDown general manager Daniel Bryan and SmackDown commissioner Shane McMahon, where the winner of the tournament would be crowned the inaugural champions. On the August 30 episode of SmackDown, the Vaudevillians would compete in the first round match of the tournament, where they were defeated by The Hype Bros. On the November 8 episode of SmackDown, the Vaudevillians were defeated by Breezango (Tyler Breeze and Fandango) in a qualifying match for a spot in Team SmackDown at Survivor Series. On the January 31, 2017 episode of SmackDown, the Vaudevillains, along with five other teams, answered an open challenge set by American Alpha, where a brawl between all six teams ensued before being broken up by referees and officials. At Elimination Chamber, the Vaudevillains competed in a tag team turmoil match for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship, where they were eliminated by Heath Slater and Rhyno. At WrestleMania 33, the Vaudevillains competed in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, which was won by Mojo Rawley. On April 5, 2017, it was announced that Simon Gotch had been released from WWE. Return to the independent circuit (2017–present) After his release from WWE, Lesser returned to the independent circuit, adopting the ring name "Simon Grimm". On July 23, 2017, Grimm would win his first singles title when he defeated both Daisuke Sekimoto and Doug Williams for the vacant XWA Frontier Sports Championship in Colchester, England. Less than a week later, Lesser would wrestle for Pro Wrestling Pride defeating Doug Williams at PWP Live In Taunton and Ultimo Tiger at PWP Heroes & Legends 5. In September, Grimm teamed with Dasher Hatfield and Mark Angelosetti in Chikara's 2017 King of Trios tournament, where they advanced in the first round, before losing to Pete Dunne, Trent Seven and Tyler Bate in the quarter finals. Two weeks later, Grimm debuted in Black Label Pro where he defeated B-Boy and Kevin Lee Davidson and Space Monkey in a Four-Way match to advanced in the first round of the BLP Title Tournament to earn a place in a Six-Way Elimination match where he lost to Tom Lawlor while also wrestling opponents Darby Allin and Dasher Hatfield and Dominic Garrini. On October 8, Grimm successfully retained the XWA Frontier Sports Championship in a rematch against Doug Williams. On November 11, Grimm returned to Ring of Honor at Elite in a Three-Way match against Jonathan Gresham and Josh Woods. The next night he teamed with Flip Gordon won by The Dawgs (Rhett Titus & Will Ferrara). He finished out 2017 with a title match on December 16 against Silas Young for the World Television Championship but was unsuccessful in winning the title. Grimm returned on January 14, 2018 debuting in Wrestling Has A Tomorrow (WHAT) in a match won by Ethan Page. On February 8, Grimm debuted in Major League Wrestling at MLW Road To The World Championship, where he teamed with Seth Petruzelli to defeat Jason Cade & Jimmy Yuta. On March 7, Grimm made his International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom debut at IPW:UK This Is IPW:UK in a match won by Mark Haskins. Three nights later on March 10, Grimm debuted in British Championship Wrestling at BCW Live In East Kilbride, in a match won by UK wrestler Joe Coffey. While still in England, Grimm debuted in X Wrestling Alliance on March 11 at XWA 52: Live In Colchester, where he won a three-way Falls Count Anywhere match successfully defending the XWA Frontier Sports Title against James Castle and Jonny Storm. Grimm returned to the United States on March 31, debuting in FEST Wrestling at FEST The Hardcore Hunt, defeating Brody King in a singles match. On April 12, Grimm returned to Major League Wrestling at MLW The World Championship Final in a match won by Ring of Honor star ACH. On April 15, Grimm debuted in Capital City Championship Combat at C4 End Of Days, in a match won by Matt Angel. Five days later on April 20, Grimm returned to Zelo Pro Wrestling at Zelo Pro Arrival in a five-way match involving Gringo Loco, Arik Cannon, Craig Mitchell and Pat Monix. During 2019, Grimm altered his appearance, most notably shaving his handlebar mustache thus dissolving all ties with his prior Vaudevillain gimmick. On social media, his clean-shaven appearance has been considered to bear a striking resemblance to the late WWE Hall of Fame superstar Eddie Guerrero. Among his appearances in independent promotions, Grimm received a title opportunity during a Blackcraft Wrestling-Destiny World Wrestling event on February 23 at The Ritual, competing against the reigning DWW Champion and Impact Wrestling star Josh Alexander. He returned to Major League Wrestling competing in matches from February until July. During this period in MLW, Grimm joined a three-man stable called the Contra Unit, alongside Jacob Fatu and Josef Samael. The team mostly wrestled in tag matches against the Von Erich brothers Marshall and Ross von Erich. On June 2, Grimm debuted in Rogue Wrestling, at the Grand Prix in a tournament crowning the first champion. Grimm advanced in the first and only qualifying round after eliminating Tyler Bateman. He later met first round finalists John Hennigan and Rey Horus in the triple threat main event, ending in Hennigan becoming the first Rogue Champion. Grimm also debuted in promotions including Atomic Revolutionary Wrestling and Future Stars Of Wrestling. He returned to FEST Wrestling on July 28 at Xmas In July 3, during which he competed for the FEST Wrestling Championship held by Saieve Al Sabah. He made his ZERO1 USA on August 18 at Bushido Beginnings, during which he lost a match against Bear Bronson. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Gotch Piledriver ** Gentleman's Clutch (Bridging cobra clutch underhook suplex) ** Brock Samson's Revenge (Tiger Driver) – independent circuit ** Cosmic Horror (Rainmaker into Yakuza Kick) * Signature Moves ** Belly to Belly Suplex ** Saito Suplex ** Original suplex (adopted from Minoru Suzuki) ** Greco Roman Suplex (Bockwinkle double underhook) ** German Suplex ** Northern Lights Bomb ** Buckle Bomb ** Curb Stomp ** Palm strike combo to knee or roundhouse to head ** repeated European Uppercuts ** Corner Yakuza Kick ** Russ Abbot ** Flying Armbar ** Razor Armbar ** Arm Break ("Sacrifice" style) * With Aiden English ** Double team finishing moves *** Rolling fireman's carry slam (Gotch) followed by That's A Wrap (English) *** Whirling Dervish (Uppercut to the back of the opponent's head) (Gotch) followed by a swinging neckbreaker (English) * Nicknames **'"The Gentleman Bruiser"' **'"The Steam-Powered Madman"' **'"Semitic Suplex Machine"' * Entrance themes ** "A Quicker Accomplishment" by Art Test Music (May 30, 2014 – September 25, 2014; used while teaming with Aiden English) ** "Voix de Ville" by CFO$ (October 2, 2014 – June 24, 2015; used while teaming with Aiden English) ** "Vau de Vire" by CFO$ (July 1, 2015 – present; used while teaming with Aiden English) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'215' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 *'World League Wrestling' **WLW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Elvis Aliaga *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Aiden English *'X Wrestling Alliance' **XWA Frontier Sports Championship (1 time) External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter Category:1982 births Category:2001 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Rosebuds Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling events Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:North American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Supreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Black Label Pro alumni Category:Wrestling Has A Tomorrow alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:FEST Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:Rogue Wrestling alumni Category:Atomic Revolutionary Wrestling alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA alumni